List of DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Animated Films
DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, headquartered at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California, is an American animation studio that creates animated feature films, short films, and television specials for The Walt Disney Company, Produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. Founded on June 10, 1950, it is a division of The Walt Disney Studios. The studio has produced feature films, from The Reluctant Dragon in 1952, All of the following are live-action films and documentaries films that contain at least some animated scenes and/or sequences. Tex Avery (1941-1949) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Niagara Falls (1941) * Never Give a Sucker an Even Break (1941) * Fiesta (1942) * Captains of the Clouds (1942) * Girl Crazy (1943) * Victory Through Air Power (1943) * Buffalo Bill (1944) * Nob Hill (1945) * Centennial Summer (1946) * Night and Day (1946) * Song of the South (1946) * The Shocking Miss Pilgrim (1947) * Captain From Castile (1947) * Sitting Pretty (1948) * Two Guys From Texas (1948) * So Dear To My Heart (1948) * Almost a Bride (1949) * Look for the Silver Lining (1949) * Neptune's Daughter (1949) Bob Clampett and Tim Burton (1950-1956) * Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1950) * Treasure Island (1950) * My Favorite Spy (1951) * The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952) * Because You're Mine (1952) * Destination Gobi (1953) * The Sword and the Rose (1953) * The Last Time I Saw Paris (1954) * The Living Desert (1954) * Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue (1954) * The Vanishing Prairie (1954) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1955) * Josephine and Men (1955) * The African Lion (1955) * The Private War of Major Benson (1955) * The Littlest Outlaw (1955) * The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) Frank Tashlin (1956-1960) * The First Traveling Saleslady (1956) * Secrets of Life (1956) * Westward Ho, the Wagons! (1957) * Silk Stockings (1957) * Perri (1957) * Old Yeller (1957) * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1958) * Auntie Mame (1958) * White Wilderness (1958) * Vertigo (1958) * Tonka (1959) * The Shaggy Dog (1959) * Gidget (1959) * The 30-Foot Bride of Candy Rock (1959) * Third Man on the Mountain (1959) * Jungle Cat (1960) * Can-Can (1960) * Toby Tyler (1960) * Elmer Gantry (1960) * Kidnapped (1960) * It Started in Naples (1960) * Pollyanna (1960) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1960) * The Sign of Zorro (1960) DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (1960-1975) * Ocean's Eleven (1960) * Ten Who Dared (1960) * Swiss Family Robinson (1960) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * Bachelor in Paradise (1961) * Nikki, Wild Dog of the North (1961) * Greyfriars Bobby (1961) * Babes in Toyland (1962) * Five Weeks in a Balloon (1962) * Moon Pilot (1962) * Bon Voyage! (1962) * Big Red (1962) * The Road to Hong Kong (1962) * The Legend of Lobo (1963) * In Search of the Castaways (1963) * Son of Flubber (1963) * Miracle of the White Stallions (1963) * Critic's Choice (1963) * The Running Man (1963) * Savage Sam (1963) * Papa's Delicate Condition (1963) * Summer Magic (1963) * The Incredible Journey (1963) * It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World (1964) * A Tiger Walks (1964) * The Misadventures of Merlin Jones (1964) * The Pink Panther (1964) * The Three Lives of Thomasina (1964) * The Moon-Spinners (1964) * Send Me No Flowers (1964) * A Shot in the Dark (1965) * Those Calloways (1965) * Love Has Many Faces (1965) * The Great Race (1965) * The Monkey's Uncle (1965) * The Hallelujah Trail (1965) * Mary Poppins (1965) * That Darn Cat! (1966) * Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round (1966) * The Ugly Dachshund (1966) * Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. (1966) * After the Fox (1966) * The Fighting Prince of Donegal (1966) * Follow Me, Boys! (1967) * Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) * Smashing Time (1967) * The Gnome-Mobile (1967) * Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar (1967) * Doctor Dolittle (1967) * Blackbeard's Ghost (1968) * Asterix the Gaul (1968) * The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band (1968) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) * Never A Dull Moment (1968) * Inspector Clouseau (1968) * The America World War 2 (1969) * The Big Cube (1969) * Smith! (1969) * The Undefeated (1969) * Rascal (1969) * Those Daring Young Men in Their Jaunty Jalopies (1969) * The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit (1969) * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1970) * Every Home Should Have One (1970) * Wolfie And Sally 007's Great Race Adventure (1970) * King of the Grizzlies (1970) * On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) * The Boatniks (1971) * The Wild Country (1971) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) * The Barefoot Executive (1971) * The Million Dollar Duck (1971) * The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight (1971) * The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant (1971) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1972) * Scandalous John (1972) * The Biscuit Eater (1972) * Box Car Bertha (1972) * Now You See Him, Now You Don't (1972) * Demons of the Mind (1972) * Run, Cougar, Run (1972) * Chandar, the Black Leopard of Ceylon (1972) * Snowball Express (1973) * The World's Greatest Athlete (1973) * American Graffiti (1973) * Charley and the Angel (1973) * Enter the Dragon (1973) * One Little Indian (1973) * Mustang (1973) * Superdad (1974) * The Bank Shot (1974) * California Split (1974) * Herbie Rides Again (1974) * Down and Dirty Duck (1974) * The Castaway Cowboy (1974) * Female Trouble (1974) * The Strongest Man in the World (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) Blake Edwards Films (1975-1979) * The Return of the Pink Panther (1975) * The Boy Who Talked to Badgers (1975) * The Island at the Top of the World (1975) * No Deposit, No Return (1976) * Treasure of Matecumbe (1976) * Gus (1976) * The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) * The Shaggy D.A. (1976) * Cars Live (1976) * Escape from the Dark (1977) * Wizards (1977) * Around the world with Bolek and Lolek (1977) * Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977) * Pepino's Hollywood Movie Stars (1977) * Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (1978) * The Buddy Holly Story (1978) * Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) * Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) * Pete's Dragon (1978) * The Norseman (1978) * The Cat from Outer Space (1978) * The Airpost The Movie (1979) * The North Avenue Irregulars (1979) Richard Williams Studio (1979-1983) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * Unidentified Flying Oddball (1979) * The Knight of the Order of Smile (1979) (the sequel to Great Travel) * Watership Down (1979) * Midnight Madness (1980) * The Watcher in the Woods (1980) * The Last Flight of Noah's Ark (1980) * Popeye (1981) * The Devil and Max Devlin (1981) * Amy (1981) * Dragonslayer (1981) * Condorman (1981) * Herbie Goes Bananas (1981) * Night Crossing (1982) * Tex (1982) * Trenchcoat (1983) * The Fairy Magic (1983) * Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) Nickelodeon Movies * Bolek and Lolek in the Wild West (1986) Short Films * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Lorax (1972) * Frankenweenie (1985) (Clampett-Burton) Category:1956 Category:1961 Category:1983 Category:Animated films Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Live-action/cgi animated films Category:CGI Animated films Category:1950 Category:1941 Category:1949 Category:1975 Category:1979 Category:Nickelodeon Movies